


Single Days

by LibratVulizard13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibratVulizard13/pseuds/LibratVulizard13
Summary: A collection of short stories in my fanon Pokémon verse's backstory. Which is a mish mash of mostly the games, anime and the Adventures manga. The first story covers Fern Oak(the renamed Daisy Oak) and a day that changed her life forever. If I need to add any tags feel free to let me know!
Kudos: 2





	1. 9/25/1594

The Contest Hall screen lit up but was outshone by the thrilled newest Top Coordinator: Fern Oak.  
“Grampa! I took your idea about Clefairy, though you probably saw that yourself, right?”, Fern greeted brightly.  
“I did, Fern. You executed it beautifully…”, the professor said. The girl faltered at his mood. She’d never seen him this solemn before, despite his sincere praise.  
“Is something wrong? You sound off.”  
Professor Oak exhaled a deep sigh and ran his hand over his face. Worry shot through her so quickly, it probably woke her pokémon up from their sleep.  
“Honey, I-I’m so sorry to tell you this… especially after your win”, he apologized. He rubbed his eyes, alerting Fern to their redness.  
“You’re scaring me.”  
She got no response, though she saw that he was trying to speak.  
“Grampa?”  
“… There w-was an accident. Your parents were off on an errand… a-and…”, he trailed off, looking more ill somehow.  
“So they’re in the Center right?” She hated how pleading she sounded.  
Silence answered her again. She was definitely shaking now.  
“Please say right.”  
“I’m sorry honey… I’m so sorry, they’re gone…”  
When recalling this moment in the following years, which was more often than she’d ever admit, she struggled to find the words to describe how she felt. How could she find the words to describe something so towering? Eventually, she found the term “full body punch” repeating in her mind.  
“-trying to get a flight for your brothers and I to-”  
“No”, Fern replied, stronger than she meant to. “No, I’m heading home now.”  
Blue and Gary flashed through her mind. They were left with family and friends when their parents went on errands, so she knew they were fine. But… did they know? Gary probably doesn’t since he’s almost two-oh arc he’s not even two. Blue is seven though… and if he knows…  
Grampa interrupted her grim train of thought. “Wait, Fern. I’d rather you not try to get home alone, not now.”  
Not now? Not now?? No, that’s not acceptable. Her baby brothers need her there, she needs to see them, she wants her room, she wants to get out of here now.  
“I-what if I could find someone,” Fern bargained, not knowing how much longer her voice could last. “Please, I-I don’t want to just wait here.”  
“Pardon me for overhearing, but if you need to go somewhere, I can provide a ride for you.”  
Fern and her grandfather turned to look behind her. A well-dressed man in blue stood there looking confused and concerned. That’s right, I was going to celebrate with Juan and my friends after the Grand Festival. Even though her forgetting was perfectly understandable, she still felt a pang of guilt at forgetting her mentor and friends.  
“Mister Juan, right? Fern has told me about you,' Grampa replied.  
“Likewise, Professor,” Juan politely said. He then turned to his protege. “Fern, I presume you’re heading to Pallet Town?”  
I wonder how much he’s figured out, Fern briefly wondered. There was a lump in her throat as she tried to speak.  
“Y-yeah. That, um, that’d be really nice of you.”  
Juan nodded with a look of compassion that nearly made her cry.  
“Of course. I was thinking of visiting Kanto anyway,” he assured.  
Relief started to flood her system, but with that fatigue also threatened to overwhelm her. “Uh, Grampa, I’ll be home soon, okay?”  
Grampa mirrored how she felt, though showed more relief. “Alright, Fern. I’ll tell the airport to expect you.”  
“Ok. Love you Grampa.”  
“I love you too, Fern.”  
The screen darkened as the call ended, leaving a reflection of the Grand Festival champion. That title seemed wrong now. It was a title that she realized her parents would never know. Mom who offered great advice for routines, costumes, and strategies. Dad who made all of her and her team’s accessories. Mom who always seemed to know where her strengths lie. Dad who insisted on making treats for her, but struggled with making them able to survive the trip. She turned to Juan while facing the ground.  
“I’ll talk with my pilot, take as much time you need to do what you need to do. We’ll be ready when you are, alright?”  
“… Thank you, Juan. I-I really a-appreciate it,” the girl shakily said. She looked up to him, knowing that she was crying by now.  
“Oh Fern…”  
Without thinking about it, she tightly hugged him. The hug was quickly returned, with a hand holding the back of her head. With that, she finally started to sob.


	2. 5/10/1593

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne and Steven into!

Roxanne walked as she often did: with immense purpose. Though today, she had a very specific mission that she’s been working on for some time. In her line of sight was a silver-haired man leaving the Devon Corporation building. This was her chance! There he is, the teen thought. Steven Stone, Hoenn’s best archaeologist. Today I’m gonna do it! She was just a few feet away now. Just play it c-  
“HELLO MR STONE!”  
He looked right at her, only slightly surprised. That provided Roxanne no comfort, however. Any unfortunate psychics within a thirty-foot radius could hear her internal screaming.  
“…Hello.”  
The response managed to bring her back to reality. Cruel, cruel reality. “I am so sorry Mr. Stone. I don’t know why I did that.”  
“It’s alright,” Mr. Stone cooly said. “I presume you’d like to speak with me?”  
She breathed a sigh of relief and recomposed herself. She strode confidently to him, reaching for her portfolio from her bag.  
“Yes! My name is Roxanne Iwata, I’m a two-time graduate of the Trainer’s Academy here in Rustboro, I’ve been studying Rock-types and fossils exclusively since I was 7-so for the past decade- and I would like you to be my mentor.”  
He blinked at her. “Well, that’s a very forthright way of introducing yourself. I see you even have documentation?”  
The portfolio was handed(or maybe pushed slightly if we’re being honest) to the man enthusiastically.  
“Indeed! I thought it would be best if I brought proof of my work for my interview,” Roxanne explained.  
This got a smile from Mr. Stone. “Is that what this is”, he questioned good-naturedly while eying the outdoor plaza they were in. However, he was reading through her work, so she was undeterred.  
“Well, I know you’re often out of the city for long stretches and you don’t stay long. I didn’t know when else I could meet with you,” the girl replied.  
“I’m not mad or anything. Usually, when people seek me out they don’t have such…clear goals. Though, I do have a question for you.”  
“Of course, Mr. Stone.”  
“Why me? You said yourself you study rock-types. So why ask a steel specialist to mentor you?”  
“I’m not looking to switch type specialties, but I am looking to learn more about archeology. You’re one of the best there are! And the fact that you already live in Hoenn helps. Though, I have no issue learning more about Steel pokémon! I could only imagine what could be achieved if one could use the strengths of both,” she stated sincerely.  
“I’m sure you could. I admit I’m surprised a young trainer would ask the Hoenn League Champion to mentor them in a non-battling capacity.”  
This caused Roxanne to pause. Was it truly that uncommon for people to show interest in his fossil-work? He’s only been the champion for a couple of years, yet she’s known his work for several years.  
“That’s a shame.” This caused Steven to look up from her papers.   
“Oh-not-I don’t mean to insult your Champion status, just that it’s a shame that you don’t seem to be recognized for your archaeological work.”  
He simply shrugged. “I’ll take it over being hounded as the “heir of the Devon Corporation”. You really have done a lot of work for a student.”  
Roxanne brightened. “Thank you, sir! However, I know I lack in…practical experience? I’ve never really done much outside of Rustboro.”  
“Is that another reason you chose me? To get out of Rustboro,”Mr Stone asked.  
Now Roxanne was really stunned. She should have a ready answer for that. It’s a simple question-and she had gone over all of the simple questions she could think of this morning. Hadn’t she?  
“I… don’t know. Maybe? I don’t really expect you to take me out of the city.”  
“Really? So, you’re looking for a long-distance mentorship,” Mr. Stone asked in surprise.  
“I…suppose so?”   
Oh no. She wasn’t prepared at all! She yelled at him, can’t answer two simple questions now, and is just further wasting his time now. Tears even threatened to fall as she thought of all this. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stone, it appears that I approached you with half-formed ideas. I apologize for wasting your time…” She started to walk off, too ashamed to try to retrieve her portfolio.  
“Hang on Roxanne.”  
Wait-he doesn’t sound mad. She looked back at him and saw that he didn’t look annoyed. Has she not messed up her chance?  
“I actually am interested in mentoring you.”  
“…Truly?”  
“Yeah. You’ve shown passion, drive, and eagerness. I see real promise.”  
Real promise? Steven Stone says she has real promise? Embarrassment was lifted off the girl and replaced with relieved excitement.  
“Roxanne, I have another question for you.”  
A bit of her confidence came back when she responded to him.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you like to do work beyond the city?”  
Roxanne allowed herself to truly mull over it for a minute before answering.  
“…Yes actually. I just assumed that you wouldn’t want a novice tagging along,” Roxanne admitted.  
Mr. Stone let out a small laugh. “I hate to break it to you, but having novices alongside you is an unavoidable part of mentoring,” he humorously said.  
A half-relieved/half-embarrassed laugh escaped from Roxanne as well.  
“True enough.”  
Hang on-I…I did it. Steven Stone is her actual mentor now. He agreed and everything!  
“I can’t believe it. I really got you to agree,” she joyously stated.  
“You and your impressive portfolio stack, yes.”  
“I-thank you so much Mr. Stone! You won’t regret this!”  
“Two things: one, I… cannot get used to “Mr. Stone”. You can just call me “Steven”.”  
Roxanne thought on it. “Just using your first name seems wrong. Could “Mr. Steven” work?”  
“… Yeah, that’ll do. Second: I’m heading out in a couple of days-”  
“I have nothing scheduled for the next two months that requires me to be physically in Rustboro!”  
Mr. Steven stared at his new protege, already unsurprised by this.  
“… Alright then, protege.”


End file.
